Behavioral change methods are used to assist persons in modifying behaviors when the behaviors must be changed in order to reach a particular goal. Generally, the purpose of a behavioral change method is to provide interventions with a person over a period of time to form long term consistent behaviors. For example, persons having a chronic disease may need to modify their current behaviors until they reach the goal of permanently adhering to or complying with a medication and treatment regime. Examples of persons needing to modify their current behaviors may include persons on a weight loss program, type 2 diabetics, alcoholics, or drug addicts. Generally, behavioral change methods can be applied to any aspect of human behavior where it is desired to modify the behavior. Because of the need in modern society for behavioral change, it be would provide an advantage to have an improved system and method for managing behavior change that allowed current state of the art technology to be applied to behavior change methods.